The After LifeDepression of the Depression
by kittylovesanime
Summary: this happens after the great depression.marucho's not in it. sry! pairs:RunoxDavid,DanxElizabeth,slight DanxRuno,ShunxKyoto,AlicexSebastian,JuliexEdward. yes,twilight edward. Ken is single.don't kill me for these pairings!caution:VERY PEVERTED & CURSING!
1. prolouge

a/n:Hi!! This is my first story..I don't own bakugan,but I do own Sebastian,david,Ken,Elizabeth,& Kyoto.I wrote the first book of this as a project & I guess I liked it so much,I decided to make another book!!

The After Life/Depression of the Great Depression

Prolouge-

It's been 3 years since the Great D Runo & David are 19 years old, Alice is 42,Ken is 27,Elizabeth is 28 & she has left the house. Dan's 20,& Julie & Shun are 21,the group is now facing College,work,loyalty,,& more about themselves & each other. There's a new twist to it & you'll have to find out!!


	2. Chapter 1:really bad depression

a/n:hi,I'm back! Now you have an idea what the story's about. Read on!

Chapter 1:

(1943) Really bad depression (Dan)

Worst depression ever.I'm so depressed, you'll have to make a new sad word. It's worse than the Great Depression. I'm sad about Elizabeth leaving to L.A,Cali. She thinks she's having a better life in California. I know it's for the best, so her family has more money for tuition but it just sucks,yo.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?"

"Runo. Talk?"

"No," I said in a depressed way.

"Too bad," she came in & sat on my bed, but didn't notice my mood.

"Nice room," she said.

Wow, like she never came to my room.*Gasp*She NEVER came to my room. Thing is, why?

"Hey,why don't you ever come to my room?"

"Because every time I try to, you kick me out," she said, checking her nails.

"Sorry."

"S'okay." Still checking out her nails,& they're long.[a/n:me too!] Now she's walking around,going through my stuff.

"Oh no, you pervert," I said, trying to stop her.

"Who's the pervert?" Runo said, holding up some of my porn movies.

"That is not for you!" I exclaimed, grabbing the movies out of her hand & blushing madly.

"So, what is that for?"

"None of your beeswax!" I turned my back on her. One moment, we're not talking. Next moment,Runo threw a pillow on my head.

"Yo,what the fuck?" I was so close to screaming. "What was that for?"

Runo was smirking at this point.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing," she said.

"But you're laughing in your head, right?"

"Maybe."

Okay, now she's holding it in.

"Dude, you okay?" I ask, because she's going red.

"Yes!" she exploded, but held it in again. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Then, just as I was about to say something, David-being the psycho & retard he is-burst in with Runo's cat on his face & the cat is wearing…..bunny ears? "Roarrr!!!" David screams.

"Oh shit!!" I scream. Just at that moment,Runo bursts up laughing, rolling on the floor & lifting her legs up, so I can see her panties. Wait. Panties! I can see her panties! And they are blue & green, her favorite colors,& it has stripes…..wait, why am I thinking about her panties? I am not a- "Pervert!" Then,3 things happened simultaneously.1,the cat falls on the floor, showing David's shocked face.2,when the cat fell off, she fell on my dresser, knocking Elizabeth's picture off.3,Runo stopped on mid-laugh, legs still in the air. Why'd they stop?

Runo asks, "What?"

David's still shocked. I asked, "Is something wrong?"

And Runo's all messed up, legs still up. David notices me looking at her & hits me with a pillow & growls, "Don't look at my woman like that." Runo sees the exchange & puts her legs down…..

a/n:you likey?I'm sry if it's perverted, but I'm perverted, so u know.r&r!!


	3. Chapter 2:awkwardness

a/n:I'm back after so long. Enjoy this next chap!!

_**C**__**hapter 2:**_

Awkwardness (Runo)

Uhhh….what the fuck?1 minute, David & I scare the crap out of Dan, & the next minute, David growls at him. I put my legs down so I could get up. Dan & David look at me, Dan confused & David pissed off. I ask, "What?"

And Dan's all like, "I have no idea." David hits him on the head again. I'm like staring at David with a confused expression. So I walk up to him & asked, "Why are you hitting Dan?"

And he replies, "'Cause he's being a perv."Dan's eyes are bulging out, starting to say something, goes back on it, gets a pillow & bites it silently screaming, but muffled. I'm still confused, so I ask Dan, "Is this true?" He won't say anything, so I say, "Just nod yes or no,okay?Now I'm repeating again, is this true?"

Dan shakes his head no & takes his mouth off the pillow & says, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Liar,"David said, growling.- he sounds hot, but I'm going off topic-It makes me mad that he's mad at Dan for some unknown reason. So I use my bitch/boss voice.

"David, stop growling at Dan for no fucking reason."

Silence, then Dan says, "Wow, you haven't used that since we broke up." David looks like he's been slapped in the face.I forgot. I've never used it on him,he knows not to piss me off. David recovers & asks, "What is that? I've never seen you like this before."[a/n:he sounds soo polite right there,like a British person. I'm not making fun of them.]

"Aww,you haven't?Seriously?Man,you DO love him better than me," complained Dan. He's smirking. I think he's loving it. Loving the fact David's getting a taste of my bitch/boss voice. No one talks. Dan goes on. "But dude, you haven't seen anything yet, I swear."

David says, "Uhh,should I be worried?"[a/n:no duh!!]

I reply, "No, but I want to know what's going on."

"Omg,you mean you DON'T know?" Dan asked like a girly girl.

I sighed. "Dan, stop being a sarcastic girly girl."

"Okay fine, be like that," Dan said, crossing his arms & looking away.[a/n:gay]

I roll my eyes. "Okay, you know what? I don't even want to know anymore," & I started walking out of the room.

As I was going to the door, I stopped & muttered, "Fucking psychos." Apparently, Dan heard that & started laughing. I was just about to open the door, my dad freakin' barged in, screaming & swinging a bat wildly. Which caused all 3 of us to scream.

"Holy shit!!!!"[a/n:runo said that]

David fainted from shock.[a/n:gay for me]

"Omg,it's a masked murderer!!"Dan shrieked in a high-pitched voice.[a/n:VERY gay]

"Dan!" I said.

"What?!?!" he said.

"What did I say about you doing that?!"

"Oh yeah,sorry."

We all look at him, except for David. He notices us & says, "What? I said sorry."

"No shit,Sherlock." I said.

"Runo!No bad language from you!" Dad said.

"Fuck off!!" I yelled.

Dan slaps me in the back of my head. "Ow!What the fuck was that for?!"

David says, "Runo!!" Apparently he woke up.

"What?!"

"Your dad's right there!" I look at my dad. He's there .

"Dan?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispers back.

"What did I say, just now, right in front of my dad?"

"Well-going back to his original voice-you said 'no shit,Sherlock,'"

I grimaced.

"When I slapped you, you said 'what the fuck was that for,'"

I bring myself to take the final blow.

"And you said 'fuck off' to your dad."

O.M.G.

I can't believe I said 'fuck off' to my dad!!

I run to Dad & hug him tightly, saying, "I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to!!"

"Okay,okay.I forgive you," Dad said.[a/n:he's very forgivable]

David stares at us in shock.[a/n:he does that often]

Dan says, "Wow, fastest make-up ever."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Usually, when Runo & her dad fight, it takes awhile for them to make-up, depending on the situation. The record for them making-up was 1 hour, until now. Good job, you two."

"Thanks," we both said together.

"Now on to important matters," Dad said.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Why did I hear screaming coming from this room?"

"Oh,because Runo & I scared Dan out of his wits," David explained.

"Okay, but next time, can you keep it down?"

"Okay," Dan, David,& I responded in usion.

"Have a nice day," Dad said as he walked out the door.

And that was the end of that.


	4. Chapter 3:phone conversation

a/n:this is short. Enjoy!!

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Phone Conversation(Shun)**_

I love Kyoto.

I loved her the moment we met. Even though we were pen pals in the first place. Since Julie & I broke up, Kyoto has been filling my void. She recently wrote to me saying that she has a surprise for me. I wonder what it is?

_Brriing!![a/_n:the phone]Oh,maybe that's Kyoto right now.

"Hello?" I answered.

Silence.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I repeated.

Still no answer. All I hear is deep breathing.

"Is this a prank call?"

The person on the other end FINALLY says something.

"…I'm coming."

Say what?

"Can you repeat that?" I'm thinking that it could be Dan or David, but the voice doesn't sound anything like them.

"Tell Julie….I'm coming for her."

Oh shit,he's coming for Julie!

"Hell no! You think---!" He hung up.

Well, that's just rude. He cuts me off in mid-sentence. Julie walks in.

"Hey,Shun."

"Hi," I say. I stare at her intently.[a/n:not a stalker/perv stare!] She notices.

"Is something the matter?"

"No." I continue to stare at her.

Julie looks exasperated & starts to talk….


End file.
